Neko, Friends, and Other beings
by YugiYamiAtem
Summary: Yugi is a normal kid with a big secret as does everyone. Sure, Sure the day is alright everything's cool the night is a whole new story. Over protective friends and a secret trouble. Puzzleshipping if requested.
1. Hidden Life

_**Alien**_

The mew rounded the corner swiftly out of sight. "Man that was a close call they almost saw me." A firm 16 years old voice said a light purr. The daylight hits and the mew turned into a regular boy without ears and tail. The boy's name in Yugi, he has gray hair and deep blue eyes, pale skin, sharp nails painted gray and blue, and the visual birthmark on the back of his hand shaped like a cat's head.

Yugi is a mew, a forgotten race of creatures. The mews that were left learned magic with the night and day to help hide the tails and ears. Day time, the look like a regular human, but during the night they change back. This magic came with a catch, the mews have to protect the human race or the magic will be taken back and they'll be exposed, as spoken from the sun god Ra.

Yugi hasn't net any other mews but carries on his position. The enemies were what you might call; aliens. They don't have an exact name but Yugi's working on that. One of the most hated things about being a Mew to Yugi is that he had to keep it from his friends. His family was killed and he lives in the house by himself; the house was already paid for. They were also par killed by the "enemy".

They gray haired teen sighed and said "Another night, another excuse for late homework". He ran back to his house which was almost a mile away, but thanks to being a mew and having cat-like speed and agility, he made it in less time. He burst past the door, grabbed his backpack, changed out of his clothes; black leather pants and black leather shirt, and changed into his uniform; it was a white shirt, blue pants, and black blazer, although the blazer wasn't part of the uniform Yugi felt it should be it fit his style. He also had some leather belts and chains hanging from his pockets that connected to his back belt loop on his pants and on his wrist hung some black bracelets.

He slung his backpack on his back and grabbed some notebooks. Yugi ran downstairs and grabbed an apple then rushed out the door, but then paused "Lock the door dummy!" He told himself. The late teen pulled and the keys hidden in his portable black hole (backpack) and ran back. He sighed as he locked the door, "No use now, I'm going to be late. To think the most evil thing I've ever fought would be keeping up with school." He said as he ran, almost being tempted to use his hands and legs.

Five minutes later he reached the gate just as the bell rung. Yugi took a glance in inside when he noticed the gates were closing. He stepped inside toward the school, then to his locker. He spotted four people there. "Yo! Hey Yugi! How're ya," Says the blond with blue eyes wearing the same uniform as the other two boys and Yugi's just without the blazer. "Hey Joey," Yugi greeted, "Also Tristen, Anzu and Yami. Hey did you guys the homework?" Yugi turned to Joey when he heard a gasp. "We had work!" He questioned in shock. Anzu rolled her eyes which were a honey brown color. " Of course you forget". She put her hands on her hips. Unlike the guys she wore a blue skirt and pink collar cult shirt that was buttoned up.

Yami approached Yugi, "Hey are you ok, are you tired? Or just worried?" The deep voice said as he placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yami had black hair and yellow bangs; it was all cut short and ragged. Yugi sighed and looked away "Just… a busy night…" He trailed off. He hated to lie to his friends. Tristen couldn't help but hug the younger boy, "It is ok," he told Yugi; for a guy Tristen is really emotional.

Then, Anzu got a brilliant idea, "Hey since we'll have tons of homework let's have a study party, just not at my place, my parents would freak." Yugi froze as the other three guys spoke, "Awesome idea, around seven o' clock p.m. that way I can get away from dad. My place is off limits," Joey said. His dad would always come home drunk ever since his wife left him. Tristen nodded "Makes sense, but my place is filled with my mom's co-workers". Tristen's mother was a business woman, always on the clock. It was Yami's turn to speak up "And I'm staying at Tristen's place because of the renovation being done at my house".

There was a moment of silence, then, they turned to Yugi. That snapped him out at his trance. "Hey dude you listening'," Joey asked just as the warning bell rung. "Talk about being saved by the bell," the secret mew thought. "Yugi your place at seven o' clock, see you there," Joey finished and ran off before Yugi could say anything; the friends left for class. "Great! What else could go wrong," Yugi murmured to himself. Once the jail (school) released, Yugi ran home not taking any time to talk. What was he going to do now?


	2. Revealed

What if his friends see him change, would they think of him as a freak? "Or will they accept me" Yugi slowed down and grunted when he realized that his friends already made plans to go to his house without a second thought. "Well I guess it makes sense they have never been there…" He stopped and found that he was home. "I need to find something that can hide my feathers" He then disappeared inside the house.

It was 6:50 and Yugi's friends rang the door-bell. While inside Yugi looked at his reflection, "Well better than nothin'" he said and walked down the stairs to the metal-well painted- door and finally opened it. "Hey Yugi," the four greeted in unison, but stopped dead silent at Yugi's attire. Yugi wore a black hat that covered part of his right eye, a black cape tied around his neck, and his infamous tight black leather. "Hey guys!" Yugi greeted back with a smile. They walk in with their text books with sweatdrops, but didn't say anything. "Let's hit the books!" The tri-colored haired boy cheered and pushed the unspoken ones to the living room couch where they cracked open the books. The room was spacious and neat for a house in the closed off clearing of a roadside forest. It had a three-person couch, a lounge chair on top of a red floor rug, a black lush carpet trailed along the floor meeting each end. The room had a few more perks such as a flip out flat screen above the fireplace. Other secrets to the room should be revealed in surprise.

It was finally 8:58 "Just 2 more minutes then I'll transform," the mew thought to himself. "I got to go to the bathroom" Yugi rushed to leave but a hand grabbed him, it was Ryou. The other three stood up and looked with worry clear as day on their faces. 8:59; Yugi's birthmark stared glowing faintly. "Leave me" he struggled to get out of the albino's grip.

It reached 9:00, Yugi winched in pain from his birthmark as it started glowing a gray-blue color. Yugi's friends gasped and Ryou let go of Yugi and the tri-colored haired teen collapsed onto the floor. Within seconds his grey ears popped up pushing his hat away until it settled. His fury lush tail grew out and whipped away the cape allowing the gray furred tail to play freely in the air freely. 9:01 the glow died and silence consumed the room. Yugi sighed in exhaustion and turned and turned to the front door. Joey stopped him by blocking the door, a confused expression on his face. Yugi hissed, "Out of my way mortal I have business." Joey was shocked by the reply but more surprised when he saw Yugi's teeth were now a cloudy gray-color. The blond boy hesitated, "N-no. Yugi what are you?" he yelled and looked at his friends for support; not getting any good responses. The mew's clouded eyes flared in anger and sadness, "I'm a mew and I've always been and will be forever until murdered." He conformed with a monotone voice, as if he's said that time and time again. Suddenly Anzu spoke up, "Wait! You mean like those nekos? Cat-people?" rummaging inside her backpack she pulled out a sktech book, "Here a friend gave this to me when she moved away. I keep it for good luck her grandmother drew these and she drew the colored ones." Yugi grabbed the book, a cautious expression smeared over his face. As he flipped through his eyes widened. These were actually mews! The way he could tell was by the birthmark was draw in great detail somewhere in the body. The gray mew's eyes hardened at a picture of two adult mews in full form against the enemy-he still has to work on a name-. Not letting his human emotions cause him to start crying-no, he wasn't going to start now- he look away. Closing the book Yugi threw it into the barely lit fireplace, watching it burn slowly while hiding his eyes in his bangs. His friends cried out at the very non-Yugi-thing he did. Yami clamped his hands on Yugi's shoulders only to be swatted away, claws almost hitting their mark. "Yugi…" the taller tri-colored haired teen whispered, "Speak to us please…"

Yugi shot up his head, grey ears twitching, and tail-stiff. He calmed himself down before walking over to the wall switches. "I can't…" he flipped open the panel on the flip-side and typed in a command. A special remedy for humans that found out a mew's safe-zone started to gas out of the walls. Yugi's friends-or possible ex-friends-coughed before their vision became a blur, the mew watched before he burst past the automatic closing doors on all fours, face devoid of emotion; all but determination.

The gray-tailed teen dashed along the ground, hiding in the shadows, eyes like flashlights showed him the way. As his ear picked up on signals his human mind drifted. What if they were pretending they cared? Would his friends treat him like the animal he looks like if he doesn't erase their memory? When questioning himself…

Had he just exposed his kind to humans, at risk for his own selfishness?


	3. Sorry

Ok, this is the first time you guys are hearing from me and not the "idiot trio" (Maid-sama) and it's to say that I am sorry that I haven't been putting up new chapters.

Anyway, the reason is because we have school and this is my freshman year in high school and I have to keep my grades up since I and in AP courses and I don't have much time. I amd also on my schools bowling team so i have even less time. I have to study, practice, write essays and etc... Just to let you know that I am still writing the story chapters in my journal but until I can get all of this down to a mimimum I won't have time to type them on the computer. And yes you can review and say that this is just and excuse but it's true and I am okay with that. If you do understand then thankyou. If you are looking at this then at least I know that I may have loyal fans of the stories. Oh! and kate if u are reading this thankyou for that last review I got it on my gmail and it got me to finally write this and et my butt in gear.

Guess I got nothing to say to you guys. except that this was a lame apology and you are going to hate me for making you think was an update. I know I do too.

* * *

_**Yugi:Don't worry we will make sure that -ACK!*trips***_

_**Yami:*steps over Yugi*the writer will get this done*smirks***_

_**Atem:*sighs*The writer wouldn't get anything done 'cause of you two around*crosses arms and shakes head* **_

_**Yugi:ATEM!*crys maiden style***_

_**Atem:*sweatdrop*Yugi you read to many yoai mangas**_

_**Yami:*rolls eyes*also for those who know YugiYamiAtem on deviantart this is the reason the writer hasn't been on*winks*adios mi amours**_

_**Atem:*sighs and stares at both*someone pity me for this curse!**_


	4. The alien intro

_**Yugi:Argghhhh! the writer is so slow!**_

_**Yami:since when did you become impatient?*rasies eyebrow***_

_**Yugi:because I wanted to talk again!**_

_**Atem:*pets Yugi*there there**_

_**Yami:*growls*how come you get to pet Yugi!**_

_**Yugi:cause I let him!*smiles***_

_**Yami:just get on with the story...**_

Before we start the chapter I left an updating notice on my profile. It will be explaining what the updating schedule will be like. But just to warn you their will be no certain dates. I already update Yami no Tenshi and am just now upating this so if you have a request on which story you guys want updated first I'll be fine with it, but not all the time, only if it is a popular request. After I'm done with the next story which I've already started I will go on with that.

* * *

Yugi grunted as he was forced back from his target, hair burning slightly and eyes wild. It had been 2 hours since he had ran out of the house and into the enormous park east of the forest.

Almost immediately did the "aliens" begin showing up not leaving the single mew much time to think of a plan. Just as quickly he set up a transparent barrier which allowed the fight for life to take place without human interference. Humans are able to pass through the barrier as if there was none; only Mews and aliens were able to pass in when they please. Never has the seal broken as far as Yugi knows.

Yugi did a back-flip to avoid the second attack before flipping mid jump and kicking the monster behind him. He landed swiftly on his feet when he was rebounded off of the spongy body, cursing their elastic skin.

He glared at the abused head knowingly before sprinting and digging his claws into two minor aliens, getting the slimy purple blood to run along his arms before pulling them out. "Poison Scar," came the mew's shout as the purple blood turned a sickly gray color before he swung his claws forward into the mass of monsters.

Poison Scar is a think-fast attack which allows the user to use the blood of an enemy and turn it into a deadly acid with the use of their claws. If used correctly it will dissolve the alien's skin quickly, when it reaches the blood and mixes the effect of it would cause a chemical reaction causing it to explode; killing the alien. If the attack is used incorrectly then the acid will seep into the user's skin, slowly murdering the functions and nerves of the brain and body; until finally ending their torture with their skin dissolving into ash.

The battle field fell into silence as if the aliens were contemplating their ultimate demise. Yugi quickly ran away before diving behind a body. The explosions quickly took place of the deadly silence, each body helping setting off the other in a domino explosion. Blood and flesh splattered, not even the protected mew was safe from the force of the expelled objects and was pushed away like a tumble weed.

The heat not only caused Yugi to sweat but melted the bodies of the dead, leaving the surprising stench of cat nip floating in the air. The grey-eyed mew purred at the scent before shaking off the purple goo in his hair.

He stood up from his awkward downward facing dog position and smirked as he observed the land before chuckling. "Guess that's all for a night's work," said the tried young man as he popped his back. He once again glanced at the sealed park, "Man! Looks like it is already time for clean up…Now I wish I took my time, now I've got to deal with my friends. If I don't wake them up they will be asleep forever, what a pain!" he said in frustration. He walked up to the force field and slowly phased through the transparent wall. (Shield-close) "Shi-rudo, shuuketsu," yelled Yugi with a grand voice.

Ripples went through the shield, seemingly distorting the sky to the outside viewer. The wall closed in on the battle field, dragging the remains of the un-named monsters towards the center where the ends met up. The bottom sealed up and shrank to the size of a coin purse.

Yugi swiftly ran over and picked up the bag, being careful of his claws, as he sped forward after he checked the empty park once again. The gibbous moon shined down of the grey creature lighting up his fierce features as he hopped off into the distance, focusing too much on his thought to notice a dull flash.

"Should've known…"whispered a stiff voice.

* * *

_**Yugi:so what about my friends?**_

_**Atem: you will deal with them next chapter**_

_**Yugi:ok...I guess...when ever that comes out**_

_**Yami:basing on the message the writer just left it is going to be hell with these story updates.**_

_**Yugi:...firetruck...**_

_**Yami:*stares***_

_**Yugi:what I don't like cussing.**_

_**Atem:Ja ne or what ever the words are for good-bye.**_


End file.
